Kasane Kujiragi
Summary Kasane Kujiragi is a character in Durarara!!. Kasane is a wielder of Saika and a half-vampire, being the half-sister of Ruri Hijiribe's mother. Initially sold to the original Jinnai Yodogiri in order to pay off some sort of debt her family owned, she was raised by him through all of her life until Yodogiri eventually passed away. After this, she took on his identity and continued his work as an info broker but used 20-30 old geezers as scapegoats while she played the role of the secretary. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Kasane Kujiragi Origin: Durarara!! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human-Vampire Hybrid (1/2 Vampire), Secretary, Saika Host Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), can run on walls, Enhanced Senses, resistance to blinding attacks, Saika can possess the humans it slashes with its "children" and allow Kasane to control them, can project multiple copies of Saika from her body in different shapes, such as metallic threads and metal blade-like claws Attack Potency: Wall level (As a half vampire she's physically stronger than any normal human, stronger than Ruri Hijiribe, could restrain a berserk Celty Sturluson) Speed: At least Superhuman (Should be faster than any normal human), possibly higher (Could escape from a berserk Celty) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Stronger than Ruri) Stamina: Above average Range: Extended melee range, at least several meters with Saika threads Standard Equipment: Saika, taser glove Intelligence: Above average, skilled info broker Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, Saika can only control humans and it can't control people if they have a strong enough will, a love that trumps her influence, a lack of emotions or an immunity to pain Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Saika:' Saika is an entity that manifests itself as a cursed Japanese sword. It has an extreme love for humanity, and, like how humans might express their love by hugging or kissing, Saika expresses its love by cutting and possessing people. Its ultimate goal is to take over all of humanity. Saika lives within the body of its owner and communicates its thoughts through a voice in their head. It is always talking about how it loves humans, how it wants to cut them, and even tells its owner what it wants them to do. The constant nature of this voice is enough to drive most normal people insane, slowly taking them over and turning them into crazed slaves. A Saika host can store the sword inside their body and produce its blade from their skin or clothes without suffering any damage, or even draw it out completely to wield Saika like a normal sword. While using it their eyes will glow red, and their physical capabilities will be increased. Not only that, the wielder has access to Saika's fighting experience, which includes swordsmanships techniques likely derived from previous hosts. Additionally, if the user is blinded (for example, by an enemy using a flashbang) they will still be able to sense the enemy thanks to Saika being capable of sensing nearby human sounds for them, like their heartbeat, breathing, footsteps, and even the movements of the muscles. * Possession: Saika's ability is that of possession; it possesses people by cutting them and spreading its influence through the pain they feel. When someone is possessed by Saika, they become one of its "children," and any blades they wield become Saika's daughter blades, each having the ability to spread Saika's influence and even create their own daughter blades, as in the case of Haruna Niekawa. Saika's children are able to, for the most part, live their lives normally, but Saika's spirit still lives within them. They gain the ability to sense the voice and presence of their mother from a long distance away, and when they do, Saika's spirit enters their conscience, and they act like underlings. They follow the orders of the mother no matter the consequences to themselves, whether their mother is actually nearby or not. When under Saika's influence, a person's eyes glow red. Those under Saika's influence appear to show an immunity to pain and increased physical capabilities. Saika's children have also been shown to act independently in their mother's wishes, as shown when a possessed Yellow Scarves' member prevented Horada from killing Masaomi because he knew that his "mother" Anri Sonohara would be sad if Masaomi were to die. When there are no orders for them to follow, or if their current orders are not relevant to their situation, they go back to normal and have no memory of anything that happened while they were possessed. However, if their emotions are strong enough, it is possible for a human to resist Saika's influence. Similarly, Saika is unable to possess someone who can't feel pain or a nonhuman like Celty Sturluson. * Projection: Unlike less experienced wielders like Anri Sonohara or Haruna Niekawa, Kasane is capable of projecting multiple copies of Saika from her skin and clothes. She can also project the copies in different shapes than its normal sword form, usually projecting multiple metal wires to bind and cut an enemy. Kasane can also use these wires to swing across the city or to bind an enemy's body and then electrocute them by using her taser glove on the wires. Besides wires, she has also projected large blade claws from the back of her hand. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Durarara!! Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Brawlers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Thread Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Possession Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9